starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Fragata classe Lancer
A Origem Depois da batalha de Yavin e da destruição da Estrela da Morte, o Império se viu obrigado a reconhecer a existência de alguns pontos fracos preocupantes na frota imperial.Além de grandes destróier de varias classes serem extremamente poderosos, no entanto eram insuficientes para lidar com os combatentes da Aliança Rebelde. O Império respondeu a essa deficiência com o desenvolvimento e a criação de duas novas fragatas: a grotesca Fragata de Escolta EF76 Nebulon B e a fragata classe Lancer. Nenhuma das duas teve grande sucesso para o Império. A maioria dos Nebulon B foram capturados ou destruídos pelos rebeldes, enquanto a classe Lancer eram demasiado especializados para ganhar uma reputação. Características técnicas O Lancer foi criado com a idéia de lidar com os esquadrões da Aliança. Tinha 20 canhões laser corelianos AG-2G, modificado com sistemas de monitorização e de aparência sofisticada, que se tornou um formidável navio. Essa impressão foi aumentada para implantar as armas em torres extensível, o que alargou o campo de fogo. Além disso, cada local tinha um gerador, que assegura que o dano que ele recebesse apenas uma pequena parte da sua capacidade ofensiva seria neutralizada. Embora esses benefícios foram ideal para o Lancer em combate com caças, foi demonstrado que este foi o único tipo de combate que era adequado. O cascos e armaduras leves e fracos do Lanceiro, não podiam resistir ao poder de fogo dos grandes destróier da Aliança. Do mesmo modo, a fragata foi equipada com armas pesadas necessárias para ameaçar essas embarcações. É surpreendente que o tempo gasto antes de estes pontos fracos. Durante a implantação inicial, a fragata foi implantada no perímetro da frota Imperial. Infelizmente, esta situação levou à maioria dos navios a serem destruídos antes de entrar em combate. Entretanto, a Aliança evita voar ao seu redor, uma vez que as fragatas eram bem rápidas, bem manobráveis. Os Almirantes Imperial satisfeitos, implantam a fragata sobre os flancos do destróier para protegê-los melhor e dificulta os ataques rebeldes. Além disso, eles começaram a ver que estes navios eram muito eficazes em missões de ataque a bases rebelde. Infelizmente, esses ataques não eram muito promissores, uma vez que as bases eram difíceis de localizar, mas também a capacidade dos rebeldes foram posicionadas em frente ao nariz do império, com os seus efeitos devastadores. Apesar do seu potencial eficácia, as deficiências na concepção dos Lancer com o seu elevado custo (que eram tão caro como qualquer outro cruzador pesado), causando algum incômodo no alto comando imperial. Se também tivesse capacidade ao navio transportar 850 tripulantes abrigar 40 tropas adicionais, os custos subiriam. Por estas razões, nunca foi produzido, o número de exemplares previsto. História É possível que esta decisão foi um produto da raiva do Grande Almirante Thrawn como a fragata passou despercebida. Durante a crise Thrawn os navios tiveram um efeito devastador. Em cada missão, Thrawn enviava Lancers na linha de frente, a fim de dizimar os esquadrões rebeldes e defesas. Em seguida,lançar cruzeiros canhões de íons pesados, tornando possível para capturar um grande número de naves inimigas. Estas táticas provou ser um meio eficaz para formar a sua frota e consolidar a sua posição. Apesar das suas limitações, nas mãos certas, fragatas classe Lanceiro provou ser um adversário formidável. Como o sistema imperial remanescentes foram caindo em ruínas ou declarada e derrotou o último Senhor da Guerra, um número significativo de fragatas classe Lanceiro passar a fazer parte da Frota de Defesa da Nova República. Pois foram adicionadas às forças de defesa dos sistemas planetários de muitos republicanos. Durante a invasão Yuuzhan Vong estas fragatas foram utilizadas pela Nova República para lutar contra o Coralita. Por último,o desenhos da fragata foram revisados e foram um ponto-chave para a construção da canhoneira republicana classe Ranger. Nos Bastidores Esta classe pode ter sido nomeado depois que os soldados da cavalaria lancer, visto que ambos serviram a um propósito semelhante em dar o golpe inicial de unidades inimigas. Aparicões *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * * Black Ice}} *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' Fontes *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Classes de fragatas Categoria:Classes de naves da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Classes de naves do Império Galáctico Categoria:Classes de naves da Nova República Categoria:Fragatas classe Lancer Categoria:Produtos dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat